


The Lean

by books_actually



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_actually/pseuds/books_actually
Summary: But one thing was to lean on objects, other was to lean on her.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	The Lean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aronaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aronaut/gifts).



Phryne Fisher really loved _the lean_. The way Jack Robinson would position himself against a wall, a desk, a door and especially, her parlour’s mantel.

In his office, it accentuated his authority, his title of Senior Detective Inspector, asserting his supremacy as owner of that sacred space, as the boss of City South Police Station. She loved that side of him, the professional police officer, the man who arrested criminals and kept Melbourne a safer town.

In her parlour, by the mantel, it accentuated how much he belonged in her home, with her and their found family. She loved seeing him relaxed, without a care about the outside world, secure in his own skin and happy to be in her company.

But one thing was to lean on objects, other was to lean on _her_.

“What the hell are you doing, Jack?”

He looked at her, confused by her sudden hostility but left his right arm exactly in the same place, supported on her left shoulder, while a furrow formed in his brow.

“I am not a piece of furniture for you to lean on, Detective Inspector.” – she declared cheekily, challenging him.

Alright, she was mocking him, he thought, and that could not do. Phryne wanted to make fun of him. Then he would overwhelm her with his words, anything just to avoid admitting that he had accidently leaned on the woman he was currently on a relationship with.

“Well, Miss Fisher, you know I lean on places where I feel comfortable… and with whom could I be more comfortable than the love of my life?”

She rolled her eyes and pushed his arm aside, turning to face him directly.

“You are a huge dork, Jack Robinson.” – she grinned at him – "But I wouldn’t want you any other way.”

“I love you too, Phryne.” – and he leaned down, to give her a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came from @aronaut 's following thought: "with the amount of times jack is leaning on various things in various ways you'd think he accidentally ended up leaning on phryne at least once".  
> I desperately wanted to read that fic so i wrote this small one.


End file.
